


Énigme et soufre

by AndersAndrew



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominant Law, Driven To Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, Hints of Donquixote Doflamingo/Caesar Clown, M/M, Manipulative Law, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Skull Fucking, Submission, Submissive Caesar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La frustration de voir Law traîner dans les locaux sans en dire plus sur ses intentions occupe toutes les pensées de Caesar, jusqu'à ce qu'il la laisse enfin éclater au grand jour, révélant en lui-même des désirs inconnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frustation

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre** : Énigme et soufre  
>  **Fandom** : One Piece  
>  **Rating** : Mature et très explicite  
>  **Genres** : Porn Without Plot, D/s  
>  **Personnages** : Trafalgar/Caesar (allusions de Doflamingo/Caesar)  
>  **Nombre de mots** : 3521  
>  **Commentaires** : J'ai toujours voulu shipper ces deux personnages, sans trouver un moyen à peu près cohérent de le faire.  
>  Voici une tentative dont je suis assez satisfaite. La dynamique du pairing, et en particulier de Caesar, sont inspirées du doujin de Biliken "The Offenders" (la première partie) et ce petit strip : http://www.zerochan.net/1763092

Il n'était pas évident de deviner les intentions de Trafalgar Law à l'égard de ses recherches. Caesar ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer qu'il soit sur Punk Hazard pour autre chose.  
Le jeune homme était une énigme enrobée de mystère. Laconique, la plupart du temps stoïque, il dégageait un message très clair : celui de ne pas approcher trop près.  
Pourtant, c'était lui qui s'était présenté à la porte de son laboratoire en le suppliant de le laisser rester.  
Caesar n'arrivait pas à déterminer clairement qui était Trafalgar. Qui il était, au-delà de son statut de Shichibukai, au-delà de la façade apparemment peu intéressée par ses expériences scientifiques, son silence, son attitude inamicale...  
La question le taraudait à tout moment de la journée, lui faisant presque regretter d'avoir accepté qu'il demeure en ces lieux. Son obsession grandissait et il n'avait aucun moyen d'y mettre fin. La frustration de ne pas savoir se mêlait avec d'autres insatisfactions plus personnels qui le mettaient de très mauvaise humeur.  
Il détestait perdre son temps en masturbation, mais c'était parfois nécessaire. C'était un moyen rapide et efficace d'effacer les contrariétés de la journée et de se recentrer sur son travail en cours.  
Ses pensées pour Law le titillaient toujours mais prenaient une tournure plus...agréable. Il arrivaient ainsi à les ranger dans un coin approprié de son esprit, là où il mettait tout ce qui était vaguement gênant et source d'angoisse.  
Il se noyait dans les recherches pour ne plus réfléchir, ne plus sentir avec exaspération et joie le regard de Law dans son dos, sévère, qui observait le moindre de ses faits et gestes...pour s'en aller quelques temps après, comme il était venu, sans commentaire, sans montrer la source de son intérêt.  
Caesar était de plus en plus agacé. Cependant, il ne savait plus si c'était parce que Law ne paraissait pas s'intéresser à la science, ou si au contraire il s'y intéressait trop et l'ignorait lui.  
Il avait beau l'espionner avec ses den den mushi de surveillance, il n'était pas plus avancé dans la compréhension de son caractère.  
Il en avait plus qu'assez de sa nonchalance, alors que lui-même se tournait et se retournait tous les soirs dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil, tourmenté par des interrogations sans réponse.  
« Je veux que tu partes. »  
Les mots étaient enfin prononcés. Il avait mis beaucoup de temps à les mûrir, à les examiner pour en anticiper les effets. Il ne s'était certes pas attendu à ce qu'ils lui brûlent les lèvres, à peine celles-ci franchies.  
La nausée l'envahit devant le manque de réaction de Trafalgar.  
\- Pourquoi ?, demanda enfin le pirate, l'air sombre. Nous avions conclu un accord.  
\- Tu m'avais promis de l'aide, mais tout ce que tu fais depuis que tu t'es occupé de mes cobayes, c'est traîner de-ci de-là sans rien dire, comme un rat préparant un mauvais coup.  
Les traits du Shichibukai se durcirent, ce qui ravit intérieurement le scientifique.  
\- Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?  
Caesar ne sut pas quoi rétorquer. Il dévisagea Law, tentant de déchiffrer l'intensité de sa détermination à rester sur l'île. Il avait envie de le tester, mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser passer cette opportunité. Il fallait qu'il demande quelque chose de coûteux et dont il avait vraiment envie.  
\- Je..., bafouilla-t-il, pris au dépourvu. Je voudrais...  
Il se mit à rougir furieusement, humilié de ne pas savoir. Il se sentait redevenir un petit garçon, celui qu'on mettait toujours à l'écart à cause de ses cornes et qui n'osait jamais parler aux filles.  
Il détestait les enfants.  
\- Je voudrais...peut-être...que tu...hum...je...  
Le regard de Law se fit plus pesant, tandis qu'il le fixait. Et Caesar ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir : il ne regardait que lui, il était suspendu à ses lèvres. Ils entraient vraiment en interaction en cet instant, ils avaient une connexion.  
\- Je te le ferais savoir sous peu, grogna-t-il finalement, vaincu.  
Il se détourna, plantant le Shichibukai là, au milieu d'un couloir, sans se retourner.


	2. Preuve de confiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sous couvert de forcer Trafalgar à prouver sa loyauté, Caesar en découvre davantage sur lui-même et sur ses désirs...

Law reçut une note dans la soirée le conviant à rejoindre Caesar dans une pièce du troisième étage qu'il n'avait encore jamais visité.  
Il s'y rendit d'un pas faussement paresseux, alors qu'en vérité il avait hâte de savoir ce que le scientifique lui voulait. Autant en finir vite.  
Law ne goûtait guère à ses caprices, mais il s'y pliait pour atteindre son objectif, que visiblement Caesar était trop obnubilé pour voir.  
L'endroit où il arriva était étrangement calme. Aucun pirate en combinaison jaune, aucun appareil à lupîotes clignotantes. Pas même un den den mushi caméra.  
Il y avait Caesar dans un sofa qui prenait le thé, et bien sûr des fauteuils, où Law put prendre place.  
L'atmosphère paisible était assez surréaliste, après la conversation quelque peu électrique qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt dans la journée.  
\- Ma demande étant assez particulière, j'ai préféré nous assurer un peu d'intimité, déclara Caesar en reposant doucement sa tasse sur sa soucoupe.  
Law détailla l'expression apaisée du savant et en conclut que sa mauvaise humeur l'avait quitté, temporairement du moins. Il avait appris à observer Caesar et savait désormais que le scientifique ne possédait pas un caractère facile. Soupe au lait, perfectionniste et volontiers cruel, il était rarement capable de maintenir une discussion plus de quelques minutes sans essayer de prendre l'ascendant, de tromper ou de faire mal. Law n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'en aperçoive, car il y avait chez l'ancien collaborateur de Vegapunk une ingénuité presque touchante et enfantine.  
Pour discuter avec lui, il fallait rester direct, froid, presque clinique, et forcément très précis. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, car l'esprit de Caesar, sous ses apparences déjantées, était plus affûté qu'un rasoir. Il lui serait aisé de deviner ses objectifs s'il laissait échapper le moindre mot de travers.  
\- Tu peux évidemment refuser, continua Caesar. Mais, bien sûr, tu seras aussi forcé de quitter cette île dans les plus brefs délais pour ne plus y revenir – et me remercier d'avoir généreusement accepté de te laisser partir entier. La plupart des gens qui viennent ici n'en reviennent jamais, vois-tu ?  
Law hocha distraitement la tête, retenant un sourire sarcastique. Oh oui, il savait très bien. Il s'était chargé lui-même des derniers arrivants. Caesar avait oublié de le préciser, quand il lui avait reproché de ne rien faire pour lui.  
Caesar croisa ses longues jambes devant lui en souriant, et Law remarqua qu'il ne portait pas sa blouse duveteuse. Cela le faisait paraître plus maigre et moins impressionnant, d'autant qu'ils étaient assis à peu près à la même hauteur – néanmoins le scientifique le dépassait encore d'une bonne tête.  
\- Ou sinon...  
Sans le vouloir, Law se tendit légèrement, et il vit que Caesar l'avait remarqué, car son sourire s'accentua.  
\- Il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire pour me montrer ta dévotion.  
Le terme de « dévotion » lui mit la puce à l'oreille ; Law plissa les yeux.  
Caesar se pencha sur lui, de sorte que leur nez se touche presque et que leur regard se croise directement. Une pensée fugitive traversa Law, comme quoi s'il n'avait pas été un savant fou démoniaque, Caesar aurait pu être physiquement attrayant. Son corps svelte, sa physionomie pointue, la finesse de ses traits, ses cheveux longs et ses yeux dorés formaient un contraste étonnant avec ses manières autoritaires, la folie suintant parfois dans l'accent strident de sa voix et la grossièreté avec laquelle il considérait tout à chacun.  
Soudain Law sut ce qu'il allait dire, peu ou prou, et un filet de sueur dévala sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il écarquillait les yeux, incrédule.  
\- Ouvre ton pantalon. Je veux voir si je peux totalement te faire confiance ou non.  
Il ne lui ferait jamais confiance complètement, mais cela n'empêchait pas ses paroles d'être un ultimatum. Si Law ne s'exécutait pas, il pouvait déjà faire sa valise.  
Sans quitter Caesar du regard, il descendit la fermeture éclair de son manteau, puis, les doigts hésitants, mais toujours sans regarder, il ouvrit les boutons de sa braguette.  
Caesar déglutit, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder. Ses oreilles percevaient avec d'autant plus de clarté le pop des boutons qui sautent, dans le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.  
\- Satisfait ?, gronda Law.  
Caesar rosit de plaisir, toutefois il secoua la tête.  
\- Pas encore.  
Il quitta le sofa où il était assis et posa ses mains sur les genoux du jeune homme. Ce dernier le laissa faire sans rien demander, et Caesar s'enhardit. Il s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et put enfin s'intéresser à l'anatomie du Shichibukai sous un angle entièrement inédit. Il avait envie d'essayer quelque chose, d'expérimenter. Il se pencha en avant en baissant le sous-vêtement, déterminé, puis s'approcha encore sans hésiter, les lèvres entrouvertes et humides.  
Trafalgar tressaillit lorsque la langue du scientifique effleura son sexe. Il s'obligea à rester immobile.  
En réponse, Caesar étrangla un gémissement qui montait ; il ne savait même pas que c'était ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps, mais à présent qu'il l'avait, il réalisait que c'est précisément ce qu'il voulait depuis le début.  
Il prit délicatement la verge dans sa main et l'embrassa doucement, caressant et léchant avec lenteur, comme s'il savourait chaque petite sensation. Il enregistrait soigneusement chaque donnée : l'odeur, le goût, la texture. Il souffla et sentit le pénis de Law se raidir un peu plus. Littéralement enchanté d'avoir obtenu une réaction aussi positive, il s'empressa de prendre le gland dans sa bouche.  
Le jeune pirate lâcha un hoquet, et cette fois Caesar ne retînt pas son gémissement, qui fit vibrer son palais où reposait le membre viril du Shichibukai.  
Brusquement, celui-ci s'empara de ses cornes. Caesar écarquilla les yeux.  
Law poussa vigoureusement sa tête en avant. Le scientifique voulut protester mais la verge vînt lui remplir le gosier ; c'était invasif, brutal, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, pourtant il se surprit à aimer ça, à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir ça un jour, et c'était humiliant, mais en même temps, c'était bon, c'était bon ! Et les mains de Law agrippées à ses cornes ne le laissaient pas reculer, le forçaient à avaler ce qu'il avait à donner.  
Le jeune homme poussa un râle en se vidant, et ses testicules contre le menton lisse de Caesar se contractèrent.  
Le savant poussa un cri étouffé par le sperme qui se déversa dans sa gorge comme un torrent impétueux, bouillonnant et vivant, brûlant, brûlant de vie au sein de sa chair.  
Trafalgar le rejeta en arrière, comme un déchet, une fois qu'il eut fini. Caesar ne prit même pas la peine de s'offenser. Il resta prostré sur le sol, la semence dégoulinant de ses lèvres rougies, les yeux grands ouverts. Il était choqué.  
Il avait adoré ça.  
Law se redressa, se rhabillant prestement. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il allait faire maintenant.  
Il regarda Caesar, tentant de décoder ses pensées.  
Celles-ci furent très claires. Le regard brillant qu'il adressa à Law suffit, avec ses joues soudain plus roses sur son visage blême.  
\- Obscène, conclut Law, la respiration courte. C'était donc ça que tu voulais ?  
Caesar ferma les paupières sous le ton accusateur. Il voulut paraître assuré, mais quelque chose s'était brisé en lui et il geignit :  
\- Oui.  
La mâchoire de Law se durcit. Il répliqua en pesant ses mots, donnant son accord tacite, dangereux :  
\- Je reste.  
Il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.  
Il avait quelque chose à faire. Quelqu'un à exterminer.  
Rien ni personne ne pourrait entraver sa quête.  
\- Oui..., gémit Caesar lascivement.  
Law quitta la pièce en traînant des pieds. Le scientifique l'observa attentivement.  
En définitive, il restait toujours une énigme.


	3. Soumission totale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après ce qu'ils ont fait, Caesar se trouve incapable de dormir. Il voulait plus.

Ses insomnies étaient encore pires qu'avant.  
Il s'endormait brièvement, pour se réveiller en sursaut, le corps trempé de sueur et les draps souillés.  
Même durant l'adolescence, il n'avait jamais eu de pareils problèmes.  
Comme de toute façon, il était un paria que personne n'approchait, il s'était vite consolé en s'impliquant dans ses études et dans la science ; tout ce qui était de l'ordre du relationnel, du désir et du contact lui était resté inconnu jusque très tard.  
Sans doute jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Joker. Ce dernier avait tenu à faire son éducation.  
Il ne regrettait pas ces apprentissages, non plus que ce qu'il avait fait avec Law, bien qu'il en ressente une légère honte.  
Il s'était déjà comporté ainsi, mais avec Joker, cela avait été un comportement de soumission qu'il s'était accordé pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Et parce qu'il était puissant, bien plus que lui, qu'il l'avait sauvé, qu'il allait l'aider...  
Il avait nié l'ampleur de son désir, la sincérité de ses attouchements. Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela lui avait explosé à la figure, le forçant à mettre le nez dedans. Dans tous ces sentiments incohérents qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Lui, la figure charismatique de la Science avec un grand S, l'incommensurable génie...  
S'abaisser à des conduites bestiales sous la domination d'un autre – et même pas Joker, son sauveur, mais Trafalgar Law, un garçon insolent, plus jeune, plus fougueux...plus beau, sans doute, dans ce qu'il avait de ténébreux et d'étrange. Un peu comme lui, finalement.  
Ils avaient peut-être cela en commun : cette noirceur et cette bizarrerie qui les rendaient à part.  
Se retournant une nouvelle fois dans son lit, Caesar ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité.  
Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours que Law lui avait donné son autorisation. Trois jours qu'il se torturait les méninges pour trouver une porte de sortie, sans que cela fonctionne assez pour lui permettre de dormir. Ses pensées revenaient toujours à ce qu'ils avaient fait – ce qu'il avait fait.  
Il se morfondit, cachant son visage brûlant dans l'oreiller. Il ne comprenait pas quel démon le possédait à cet instant-là. Il voulait juste...  
Voulait juste...  
Voulait...  
Il se recroquevilla. Le bas de son corps se réchauffait progressivement, comme de l'eau se mettant à bouillir, et les vapeurs qui lui montaient au cerveau le rendait fiévreux, délirant.  
Il se caressa les fesses en tentant de se souvenir de la queue de Joker le besognant avec ardeur ; soudain, il s'aperçut que la dernière fois remontait à tellement longtemps qu'il avait du mal à ramener les sensations à lui. C'était trop flou, trop vague.  
Ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Il devait l'admettre.  
Il mourrait d'envies luxurieuses.

Law ouvrit la porte, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait trouver derrière. Et pourtant, il fut tout de même surpris d'avoir raison.  
Caesar, en peignoir, lui jeta un regard furibond, avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre sans y avoir été invité.  
Le Shichibukai referma la porte.  
\- Que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite aussi tardive ?  
Le ton de sa voix était volontairement sardonique. Ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi Caesar était là.  
Il se tenait debout, face au lit. Il laissa tomber son peignoir sans le regarder.  
Law frémit d'un désir brut en contemplant son dos pâle scindé par la colonne vertébrale qui formait de petites bosses délicates jusqu'aux fesses. Le scientifique se plia en deux, les coudes sur le lit, et, en s'approchant, le jeune homme constata qu'il s'était lubrifié.  
Il commençait déjà à durcir sans s'être touché.  
\- Dépêche-toi !, murmura Caesar d'une voix faible.  
Les mains de Law se posèrent sur ses hanches.  
\- De faire quoi ?  
\- Tu sais très bien.  
Les doigts de Law caressèrent sa fente humide sans y entrer, provoquant un long frisson dans les parties basses du savant. Il écarta les cuisses en gémissant, le corps en ébullition.  
Il se sentait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour se faire sauter. Il n'hésiterait pas à être le plus indécent possible, à crier, à supplier de façon obscène.  
Tout ce qui comptait était l'onde de désir immense qui le submergeait, qui le faisait se soumettre en parfaite connaissance de cause à un garçon dont il ne pouvait gagner ni l'affection, ni la confiance.  
Mais au moins pourrait-il y gagner son orgasme...  
\- Je veux ta queue, susurra-t-il finalement, tremblant. Je veux ta queue en moi, qui me transperce avec la force d'un soudard sur une pucelle.  
Il se dissimula dans ses mains, mais Law le couvrit, pesant de tout son poids sur ses épaules. Caesar sentit le contact chaud de son gland entre ses fesses, et il frissonna d'appréhension.  
S'il espérait de la douceur, il fut déçu. Mais au fond, il n'en espérait pas.  
Le sexe de son amant se fraya brusquement un chemin en lui, d'une poussée vigoureuse et rectiligne. Caesar se surprit à s'ouvrir facilement, malgré la douleur, et lorsqu'il cria, ce fut davantage par réflexe que souffrance. Il n'empêche que son hurlement d'agonie fut bien imité ; mais cela ne le fit même pas ralentir.  
Cette absence de pitié excita Caesar davantage. La salive coula sur son menton de sa bouche grande ouverte, tandis qu'il savourait la grosseur s'infiltrant dans son intimité la plus profonde, butant contre les parois de ses viscères.  
Après quelques minutes à se perdre, il reprit assez conscience de lui-même pour s'emparer de sa propre verge délaissée et lui donner un peu de friction. Rapidement, il se mit à japper comme la chienne qu'il se savait être, et ses doigts devinrent poisseux. Il continua néanmoins ses mouvements, ses hanches accompagnant, dans un léger balancement, les coups de rein de Law derrière lui.  
Il eut une pensée fugace pour ses cobayes, les pirates qu'il avait « sauvé » ; que penseraient-ils de leur maître vénéré à le voir dans cette position, abjectement soumis et souillé, s'adonnant à ces pratiques répugnantes et aimant cela.  
Il faillit rire en imaginant leur tête, mais l'orgasme lui coupa le souffle. Il se raidit, les jambes tendues, et il jouit dans sa propre main, contre la courtepointe du lit.  
Son visage retomba contre la couverture. Il était vidé de toute énergie, comme si, après avoir subi tout cela, il avait finalement découvert sa limite, la fin de ses ressources, autant mentales que physiques.  
C'était un grand soulagement ; une pression énorme venait de disparaître comme par magie de ses épaules et il se sentait libre.  
Mais ce fut de courte de durée. Car alors les doigts de Law entourèrent son cou et se mirent à serrer.  
Caesar paniqua, brièvement. Car alors, ce fut comme une vague énorme : l'excitation et le désir revinrent le frapper, avec la vitesse d'une balle de fusil qui fit éclater ses réflexions, son inquiétude.  
Plus rien n'existait, à l'exception de la chaleur qui grimpait en lui, de la verge dure qui le pénétrait en cherchant à aller toujours plus loin, l'humiliation délicieuse de la saillie, et surtout les mains qui l'étranglaient.  
Ses yeux se révulsèrent : jamais encore il n'avait été aussi dominé, aussi réifié. Il n'étais plus qu'un objet de plaisir. Il n'était plus rien, ni savant, ni génie, ni pathétique enfant doté de cornes disgracieuses. Juste un puits abyssale de désir, un trou noir dangereux, dévastateur. Rien d'humain, rien de triste, rien de malheureux.  
Plus tard, quand il reprendrait ses esprits, il serait effrayé par la puissance de cette envie morbide. Plus tard, il angoisserait sur l'ampleur de sa propre folie.  
Mais pour l'heure, il couinait sous les assauts brutaux du jeune homme derrière lui, qui martelait ses fesses sans se préoccuper de son bien être, qui l'empêchait de respirer.  
Des larmes coulaient des paupières étroitement closes de Caesar ; il écarta un peu plus les cuisses, voulant supplier Law d'y aller plus fort, de le malmener, de ne pas hésiter. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait guère parler, et peut-être était-ce mieux comme ça.  
Car Law n'avait de toute façon pas besoin d'encouragement. Il ne montrait aucune sensibilité, arrachant à Caesar ses dernières parcelles d'humanité pour faire de lui un amas gémissant de chair avide. Il détestait cette image, et pourtant Caesar l'excitait terriblement en se laissant dominer de la sorte. Il ignorait s'il avait toujours eu ça en lui – cela lui faisait peur – ou si c'était un instinct bestial que Caesar, par son attitude vulgaire, avait su faire naître. Mais il ne pouvait pas reculer.  
Il empoigna les cheveux longs de Caesar – il adorait le contact soyeux, et tirer dessus jusqu'à ce que ça fasse mal – pour le forcer à se cambrer. La vision de son dos courbé de la sorte était très érotique, et Law se mit à jouir en crispant ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre.  
Sa semence explosa dans le fondement de Caesar, et celui-ci couina plus fort, ne pouvant plus hurler après le traitement reçu par ses cordes vocales. Il tressauta violemment, convulsant de plaisir à nouveau.  
Law se rencogna une derrière fois dans son cul, et se retira aussitôt. Un filet de sperme s'accrocha sur une des fesses joliment rosie par leur fougueux exercice.  
Caesar retomba contre le lit, la respiration sifflante. Il perçut faiblement un froissement de tissus, malgré le tambourinement de son cœur dans ses oreilles. Il devina plus qu'il n'entendit réellement le Shichibukai sortir, et il lui fut bizarrement reconnaissant de le laisser reprendre le contrôle de lui-même tout seul, sans lui faire de commentaire.  
Il avait eu suffisamment d'humiliation. Et il était enfin satisfait.  
Jusqu'à ce que la frustration revienne.


End file.
